Adieu
by KaoHimeChan-Et-Zweim
Summary: Je ne pouvais supporter cette situation plus longtemps. Comprends-moi… J'attendais plus. Sûrement trop de ta part. Tu as changé, moi aussi. Et puisque nous ne pouvons être ensemble… je préfère prendre mes distances. Je souffre trop, c'est intenable. La solitude est un poison qui me détruit à petit feu. Je te dis au revoir, James. Mon Bucky. Mon fougueux amant. Ton Steve
1. Chapitre 1

Un grincement de porte, des bruits de pas, discrets, suivit d'un corps s'allongeant près de lui. Un froissement de draps, une certaine humidité, suivit d'un faible gémissement plaintif, Steve n'osa pas même se retourner à l'entente de ces atterrants bruits.

Il avait maintenant l'habitude de cet étrange manège, maintenant et il connaissait que trop bien l'instigateur de tout cela :

Certains soirs, Bucky rentrait de mission et venait directement se coucher dans le lit du super soldat.

Bien évidemment, cela ne le dérangeait nullement. Du moins, pas totalement. Mais il était aussi vrai que certaines choses avaient tendance à… L'angoisser.

Comme le fait que chaque matin, en découvrant Bucky allongé près de lui, ses beaux draps blancs se retrouvaient tachés de sang. Un rouge vif, carmin, humide et poisseux.

Le blond ne disait jamais rien. Il attendait patiemment que Bucky daigne se lever, puis il s'occupait de changer les draps, en plus de laver les vêtements du soldat de l'hiver. Et discrètement, puisque généralement le brun prenait directement une douche et s'enfermait donc dans la salle de bains.

Et lorsque ce dernier sortait de la salle d'eau, nu, il trouvait sur le lit une pile de vêtements propre, à sa taille et accompagné d'un verre de jus d'orange. Cette attention le faisait sourire, en plus de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur.

Cela lui rappelait son ancienne vie, lorsque Steve n'était qu'un étudiant dans une petite école d'art. Qu'il se faisait frapper dans les ruelles sombres, le soir et qu'il devait sans cesse le protéger.

Aujourd'hui, et il s'en rendait bien compte, les rôles s'étaient inversés.

C'était désormais Steve qui protégeait Bucky.

Et il était prêt à tout pour cela :

Ensemble, ils avaient échappé à Hydra.

Ensemble, ils avaient échappé au Shield.

Ensemble, ils étaient parvenus à fuir.

Mais, de toute évidence, l'appel du sang, la violence, le combat, tout cela était bien trop fort, bien trop tentant pour le brun.

Bucky était finalement retourné sur le champ de bataille.

Et Steve…

Et bien Steve n'était qu'un simple spectateur, se morfondant dans cette expectation vaine que Bucky finirait par revenir et ne plus le quitter.

Mais il ne pouvait attendre autant de sa part. Il le savait.

C'était futile et inutile.

Ainsi, un soir, alors que Bucky entrait dans la chambre de son vieil ami et tendre amant, il vit le lit de ce dernier vide et froid, dénué de vie. Seul un petit mot était posé sur son oreiller. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il en avait un, il préférait dormir directement contre le matelas, contre le dos de son adorable blond. La main tremblante, le souffle court, il tendit le bras et prit le morceau de papier.

" _Je ne pouvais supporter cette situation plus longtemps._

 _Comprends-moi… J'attendais plus. Sûrement trop de ta part._

 _Tu as changé, moi aussi._

 _Et puisque nous ne pouvons être ensemble… je préfère prendre mes distance._

 _Je souffre trop, c'est intenable. La solitude est un poison qui me détruit à petit feu._

 _Je te dis au revoir, James. Mon Bucky. Mon fougueux amant._

 _Ton Steve."_

Alors Bucky fit ce qu'il avait à faire, en faisant fi de l'horrible tiraillement au cœur l'empêchant de convenablement respirer. Ses yeux devinrent humides, mais il était un homme, il ne pouvait pleurer. Il fit sa valise, elle ne contenait pas grand chose, quelques vêtement et une photo de lui et Steve. Une bien vieille photo.

Puis il quitta cet appartement.

"Ne pas penser. Regarder droit devant soi. Et ne surtout pas se retourner.

Adieu, Steve Rogers." dit-il, tout en fermant la porte de l'appartement.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :** Une petite review ? Siouplait ? :3


	2. Chapitre 2

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Rester seul, se morfondre, souffrir en silence… cette situation était inacceptable, en plus de devenir insupportable. Il ne pouvait vivre dans de telles conditions.

En retrouvant Bucky, il avait espéré retrouver une vie normale : Il s'était mis à la retraite en quittant les Avengers, ainsi que le nouveau Shield que tentait désespérément de reconstruire l'Agent Coulson.

Mais les absences à répétition du mercenaire et le fait qu'ils ne passaient que peu de temps ensemble l'avaient conforté dans sa décision de rompre.

Il le regrettait, bien évidemment, car son coeur lui appartenait. Il l'aimait, cet homme. Mais il ne pouvait supporter un tel train de vie. Il s'ennuyait, tout seul, et la solitude le rendait dépressif.

Aussi, lorsqu'un matin les Vengeurs découvrirent Steve Rogers, prenant son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, personne ne songea à poser de questions.

Personne.

Il avait réintégré l'équipe sans problème aucun et pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, il avait l'impression d'être chez lui, aimé et accepté. Lui et les Vengeurs formaient une grande famille, une vrai.

Quelques mois passèrent, sans qu'il ne reçut de nouvelle de Bucky. Il était inquiet, bien évidemment, mais il était aussi habitué. Pourtant, un matin, alors que son réveil se mit à sonner six heure, il put sentir un corps se presser contre son dos et un bras enlacer son corps. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le bras cybernétique de Bucky.

Il le sentit presser ses lèvres contre sa nuque, zone sensible qui le fit indubitablement frissonner. Il voulut bouger, mai l'une des jambes du mercenaire bloquait les siennes et son bras entravait les siens.

Bucky continuait de picorer de baisers cette petite partie délicate, silencieusement, et Steve n'eut nul autre choix que de se laisser faire.

Un gémissement finit par traverser ses lèvres et il ressentit une agréable chaleur se répandre en son bas ventre.

Le désir, ce vieil ami.

— Bu...cky... s'entendit-il prononcé.

Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, tandis que la main métallique de son ancien amant glissait le long de son ventre, caressant la peau dénudé, retraçant les contours des abdominaux du surhomme.

— Je suis désolé, Steve…. Stevie… susurra Bucky d'une voix emplit d'une étonnante douceur.

Son souffle chaud caressait l'oreille sensible du Captain, qui ne réprima que difficilement un gémissement de lui échapper. Ce que le soldat lui faisait était si excitant et si tendre, qu'il manquait de perdre tout contact avec la réalité.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux bleu, l'azur tranquille de son regard se troubla, devenant un océan de tristesse et de désespoir.

— Encore… Buck… Bucky… redit le… je t'en pris...

— Je suis désolé, Steve.

Il pinça, tortura, mordit sa fine lèvre inférieur, ne pouvant réprimer plus longtemps le sanglot qui menaçait de lui échapper. Ses épaules se secouèrent, puis il éclata en sanglot.

C'était trop d'émotion pour le blond qui se trouvait être à fleur de peau.

L'odeur de Bucky, la voix de Bucky et Bucky lui-même lui manquaient terriblement.

Il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence rassurante et de sa voix apaisante. Il avait besoin que le brun soit là pour s'occuper de lui.

Steve força les bras de son compère, ami et amant de toujours pour pouvoir se retourner et lui faire enfin face. Bucky était torse nu et il fut agréablement surpris de constater que les draps n'étaient pas tâchés de rouge.

Il se blottit alors dans les bras de Bucky et huma son odeur rassurante. Il déposa un baiser sur son cou qu'il savait sensible et sentit le brun frémir, sans doute de plaisir. Lentement, doucement, Steve le poussa, jusqu'à se retrouver sur lui, picorant son cou et son épaule droite de baisers. Le brun fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de son blond, tout en soupirant doucement d'aise.

— Bucky, me promets-tu rester ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Steve sentit sa poitrine se compresser douloureusement, pourtant, il n'ajouta rien de plus.

Non, il se contenta de profiter de la présence de son amant, et ainsi de rattraper le temps perdu.

Les avengers ne le revirent que le jour suivant, seul, fatigué, mais arborant un sourire rayonnant.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :** Et ce chapitre sonne la fin de cette histoire courte, mais je l'espère touchante.

Une petite review ? Siouplait ? :3

1 review = 1 auteur heureux ! ;)


End file.
